My Tourniquet
by EternalDisasters
Summary: //SasuSaku// After Sasuke left, Sakura fell into the black abyss of drugs, cutting, and alcohol. Earning her a spot in Mental Rehab. When Sasuke returns, his first mission is to help guide his lost comrade back on track with life. prev. known as Insanity
1. Oh How Our Cherry Blossom Has Fallen

Darkness…all she needed was darkness. The darkness of her small room, the darkness of her heart, the darkness of her precious little corner.

_Slice._

Blood oozed out of her pale wrists. Her green eyes seemed lost, but her mouth gave a slight smile of satisfaction.

This was the daily activity of a once lively and vibrant kunoichi, who always gave a warm smile, even through the toughest of times. The kunoichi who put other people's lives in front of herself. The one that was loved by the whole town of Konoha.

But that girl was long gone. She was at the brink of insanity. Her life took a toll for the worst when her one true love, Sasuke Uchiha, walked out of her life and never returned. She kept hope for a while; went on missions to search for him, waited on front of the gate all night on every month anniversary of his disappearance. But after 5 years of waiting, she crumbled down.

She quit her job as a medic-nin, as much as Tsunade had forced her to stay. She stopped going. She stopped going outside for long. She dyed her once beautiful pink hair, with streaks of black. She started drinking, doing drugs, and cutting. She lost all her friends; even though they tried very hard to get her back on track with her life. She just shunned them and locked herself back in her room.

All of because of him.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Tears streamed down her eyes, the pain was getting to her and it was time to use her supplement. Liquid LSD.

She grabbed the syringe from the bag next to her and pulled out a small container filled with a clear liquid. She pulled out half the liquid with her syringe and put the needle eye level and squirted a drop out to see if it was working. Afterwards, she put the needle on her already open wound and injected the solution into her body, immediately reacting to it.

Her body laid there limp. Anyone who saw her would presume her as dead. But she wasn't. She was in her little world. Her world of colors and happiness.

The hallucinogen made her see a world with Sasuke. Dating, going to festivals, being happy…to their engagement to their wedding…their honeymoon, their life's as a happy married couple. Her happy little world.

But those illusions dramatically changed. The skies were dark, she could hear screams coming from the outside of their mansion. She ran to search for Sasuke but she couldn't find him. She yelled his name at the top of her lungs, but she received no response.

She ran outside to see people running, and in the middle of the crowd was Sasuke. Blood was dripping from his body. He called out her name in barely a whisper and collapsed on the ground. To figures showed up behind him; the snake sanin himself, Orochimaru, and his eldest brother, Itachi Uchiha.

More illusions came to her and she kept screaming for dear life. A figure appeared in front of her, as the illusion had taken over to her in real life. A bleeding, wounded Sasuke was in front of her, reaching out for her. She curled up into a ball, "No! Leave me alone! Don't touch me! No! No! Nooooo!" The Sasuke figure grabbed on to her shoulders, shaking her.

"Sakura! Sakura! Damn! Sakura snap out of it!" the body was Sasuke's but the voice was clearly Naruto's. She didn't know what to believe now, so she screamed more.

"Ino! Sai! Shikamaru! Help me!" So, Ino, Sai, and Shikamaru were there too? How come she couldn't see them?

Ino started crying on Shikamaru's shoulder. She couldn't stand seeing her best friend at this state. Yes, she stopped talking to her after Sakura got in her depressed stage and shunned everyone out, but she still cared about her and seeing her like this was heartbreaking. Blood was all over her arms, tear stains all over her face, her clothes were all old and dirty, her surroundings were a mess, everything.

"Sakura! It's me Naruto! Please snap out of it!" He begged. Sakura stopped screaming for a minute, trying to put two and two together but nothing. She started screaming again.

"No you're not Naruto or Sasuke! So leave me alone! Someone help me! Please!" She kept screaming.

"Sai, take Ino for me. I'll run to the hospital to inform them about Sakura, in the mean time Naruto try to chain her down with a chakra rope. I have a feeling things are going to start getting nasty from here." Naruto nodded and Shikamaru left.

Naruto preformed the jutsu and Sakura immediately reacted with more screaming, and finally after 25 long minutes of waiting, Tsunade marched in with a couple of medic nin and Shizune, Shikamaru behind them.

"Oh dear Kami!" Tsunade was shocked at the scene. As soon as they had come in Sakura started violently reacting to the drug. Her body was violently jumping up and down, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, "She's having a seizure! Shizune get me the sedative! Now!" Tsunade immediately went by Sakura side. Shizune handed her the syringe with the sedative and she injected it in her neck. In a matter of seconds Sakura stopped her convulsing and soon slipped into unconsciousness.

"Yani, I leave you in charge of taking Sakura, along with the rest of the staff, to the hospital. Critical condition. Get a couple of blood samples and put them on the top priority list. I want them done as soon as I get there. Got it?" Tsunade said; Yani nodded in response, as the rest of the staff gently took hold of Sakura's body and removed her from the scene.

"W-what happened to her Tsunade-sama?" A sobbing Ino asked. Tsunade looked at the corner in which Sakura was sitting earlier, and caught a glimpse of a shiny object. A syringe. Next to it was the small container of LSD.

Tsunade sighed, "By the looks of it she possibly overdosed on LSD, which would explain the seizure." Naruto and Ino gasped, Shikamaru just kept a straight face, though his eyes showed shock, and Sai was utterly confused.

"Sakura…on drugs? How could that had happened? That is completely unlike her! There has to be some type of mistake!" Naruto retorted. He stared at the floor, tears flowing down from his face. Tsunade just ignored him and put the evidence in a plastic bag, using tweezers to prevent from getting any hand prints on them.

"It's all his fault…Sasuke! If he would had stayed with her none of this would had happened! None of this…"Ino kept crying.

"The reality is it did happen, as much as I hate to even admit it. And what is worst is that this is just the begging of her journey…" Tsunade drifted.

"Begging? Journey? What does this all mean? Won't Sakura recover from whatever is causing her…pain? Yes, pain." Sai finally opened his mouth.

"It is not as simple as it looks. She's been cutting and doing drugs and depending on when she wakes up will determine if all she needs is drug rehabilitation or…" Tsunade drifted again.

"Or what?" Naruto asked.

"Mental rehabilitation." Tsunade stated.

---

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Rude Awakening

**In reply to a certain reviewer and to possible future drug confusions I am going to add a FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions) to this chapter.**

**Q: Oh wow Sakura on drugs, what's next crack?**

**A: Crack is a drug.**

**Q: You seem to know a lot about drugs, are you a druggie yourself?**

**A: No I do not do drugs or ever plan to. My dad was a druggie and my school is drug powered, so I learn.**

**A: Yes, no question for this one, and it is for you future reference. LSD is a really powerful drug. Even if you only use it once, you can still have relapses 10 years even 30 years later. It is very important that you keep that in mind for this story.**

**Anyways on with the chapter, I hate having long Author's Notes. xD**

XoXoXo

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Crack._

_Thump._

A young man fell from a tree branch and landed on the ground, he groaned in pain as he tried to pick himself up. He was in pretty bad shape. His well-toned body was filled with scratches, bruises, and gashes, his right arm was obviously broken by the angle it was at, there were a couple of kunai stab wounds, and he had dried blood around his mouth area indicating that he had been coughing up blood.

The dark raven haired man leaned on a tree and dragged himself to sit down. More agonizing groans came out of his mouth. '_Just a couple of more miles, I can make it…'_ He thought. He looked up at the little light that was escaping from the tree tops, _'But what if they don't let me back in…'_

The question had been boiling in his head ever since he managed to escape alive from the treacherous volcanic land that he had faced his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, in a final battle for his revenge against the assassination of his clan. All his hard training with Orochimaru had paid off, even though he had to kill him along his apprentice, Kabuto, in order to escape.

And the most important factor for him was that he was able to rely on his own strength and not on the bastards 'gift' or what others call the curse seal.

Him, Karin, Juugo, and Suigestsu had retrieved all of Orochimaru's personal belongings that came also with the cure for the curse seal. It took about 3 weeks for Karin to master the jutsu, but there wasn't anything she would do for her precious Sasuke. But little that they knew that they were all just pawns in Sasuke's plan.

Soon after removing the curse seal, Karin, using her chakra tracking skills, tracked Itachi off of Suna. Finally getting the information he needed, in the middle of the night, he set off to search for Itachi, abandoning his 'team'.

To say the battle against Itachi wasn't difficult would be the biggest lie of the century. Not only did he have to suffer with the physical pain but he at the same time needed to avoid Itachi's eyes because of his Mangekyo Sharingan.

The battle took eighteen hours. Eighteen long brutal hours of brutal physical pain and emotional. Although Sasuke thought hated his brother with every single ounce of his mind, body, and soul, hidden very deep in his cage of emotions was the emotion of brotherly love. Itachi was there for him when him parents gave up on him ever exceeding his older brother. In order for his father to accept him as an Uchiha and proudly wear the Uchiha Fan, Itachi taught him the Great Fire Ball jutsu, a sign of adulthood.

And in that final moment in battle, when he and Itachi were barely even standing up, and he thought Itachi was actually going to take his eyes, Itachi instead just thumped him in the head like he was a child (**A/N: I hate these but important, if you are ahead in the manga; I am completely disregarding the whole scenario with Madara Uchiha, ne?) **

'_Manipulative bastard…' _He thought as took his standing stance again, limping towards the village. '_I wonder how everyone else is doing…I haven't seen Naruto or Sakura in 3 years…will they even be enthusiastic in seeing me? Well knowing Sakura she probably is still in a fan girl stage…ugh fan girls…'_

XoXo

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The steady sounds of the heart monitor was all you can hear in the quite little white room, it gave it an eerie feeling. In the middle of the room in a bed laid the withered pink haired kunoichi, her hair was a mess, her skin was paler than usual, and her lips purely chapped; she looked like a corpse.

Next to her, sitting in a chair, was her blond companion, Naruto.

Ever since she had been admitted to the hospital, he hardly left her side, and when he did it was only to get food or take a shower in the hospitals lavoratory.

It had been five days since she was there.

_Patient: Sakura Haruno_

_Head Medic: Shizune_

_Nurse: Ino Yamanaka_

_Admitted: May 12__th_

_Reason: Overdose from the hallucinogen __Lysergic acid diethylamide (LSD)_

_Chance of Survival: Stable_

_Note: High percentage that once out of coma, patient might show signs of mental insanity. __**DO NOT**_ _remove safety straps unless authorized by medic in charge._

Safety straps. Barely visible by the thin, white sheet that was covering her body.

The straps we wrapped around her waist and her wrists. It hurt Naruto to see her strapped like a mentally ill person. He couldn't imagine her in one of those loony places. The Sakura that he knew was the most mentally stable people he knew. Yes, a few days ago she was completely out of it, but that wasn't her. It was the drug. That damn drug…Sasuke. Yes, it was Sasuke's fault more than the drug. He was the one who ran off and left Sakura in the damn bench crying. He was the one that disregarded all the feeling she spilled at him. He was the one that broke her heart, and if he ever saw Sasuke again he would…

His thoughts were cut off by the opening of the door behind him. He didn't bother looking back, he just stared at Sakura's sleeping form. "Naruto…I know you really care about Sakura and all but you really need to go home. The longer you stay at the hospital the more bound you are to catching a cold or something." Ino said.

He chuckled a bit in response, "You are worried of me catching a cold, when one of _**our **_best friends is a coma with a _big_ possibility of her waking up not even recognizing us or her surroundings. I'm going to be here when she wakes up, and if she does wake up like that then I will her knock some senses into her like the best friend I am. Believe it!"

Ino stayed quiet for a while before approaching Naruto, "I knew I wouldn't be able to convince you other wise. Anyways it's time for me the change the IV." Ino said. She pulled down Sakura's sheet until her waist, revealing the straps that were holding her down. She removed her left wrist strap and raised her arm to remove the IV. Once removed Sakura's eyes fluttered open.

"She's awake!" Naruto exclaimed with joy.

Ino looked worriedly at Sakura. She looked stable, but she somehow had an odd feeling. "Hey Sakura, how are you feeling?"

Sakura looked down at the arm that Ino was holding, then looked up and met Ino's eyes. Her dead green eyes widened and then she screamed.

"Let go! Help me! She wants to kill me! Someone help!" With her lose hand she slapped Ino across the face and struggled to unhook the rest of the straps. Ino and Naruto just stared at their best friend until Ino noticed that Sakura was finally free from the right wrist strap and was going for the waist one.

"Naruto! Pull Sakura down while I put on the straps," Naruto nodded and proceeded in doing so. "Shizune! Someone! We need help!" She struggled putting the first strap whole Sakura tossed and turned and screamed bloody murder, but she finally got it done. "Naruto I'm good with the rest! Go get Shizune and Tsunade and tell them to bring a tranquilizer with them!" He looked at Ino then at Sakura and nodded and ran off.

"Let me the fuck go!" Sakura yelled, but Ino continued strapping her down.

Finally, after completing the straps Shizune, Tsunade, and Naruto entered. Shizune handed Ino the tranquilizer and she looked at Sakura scared face for a moment before telling her, "I'm sorry Sakura…" and she injected it, knocking Sakura instantly out.

Tears streamed down, Ino's cheek, while Naruto held it in. The Sakura they knew was gone…

"I guess that settles it…Sakura will be admitted later today to the Konoha Metal Rehabilitation center…" Shizune said with a sad tone.

"And to make matters worse, some of our returning Jounin sensed Sasuke's chakra not far off from the village, since it was not their mission to capture him they let it slide." Tsunade stated. Both Ino and Naruto turned around and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Teme…"

XoXo

**Horrid, boring chapter. I just needed to explain a lot of background information that was vital to the plot. Don't worry soon it will get better and the chapters hopefully longer!**

**Anyways!**

**Reviews? Goal is to get 20 xP!**


	3. He's Back

Her eyes fluttered open, but then squinted as the bright light hit her dilated eyes. It took her time to get use to the brightness but she soon came adjusted to it. She looked at her surroundings and noticed she was in lying in the middle of a plain white _padded_ room. She panicked and tried to move around but her body was incased in a straight-jacket, preventing her from moving properly. Tears streamed down her paler than usual face and she let out a terrifying scream.

**xOxO**

His dark figure limped towards the gates of Konoha. Finally after five years he would return to the place he called home. '_Just half a mile more…you can make it'_ He kept telling himself over and over again. He picked up his pace knowing that if he kept the pace he had going it was going to take him forever to reach the gates, and he was getting really tired from his long journey. Finally, he reached the gates; they were immediately opened when the guards saw him, no questions asked, although the shock and confusion of their faces explained everything. Sasuke just gave his infamous smirk in response and walked through. He looked around his old town, not much had changed. A few more trees, a little more crowded; but still it was the same, it was home.

He couldn't help but notice the way people looked at him. He knew he was going to get negative reactions when he returned but some words caught his attention. '_Why couldn't he show up sooner' _and '_Poor child is in for a surprise' _and…

"TEME!" He looked up to see his blond haired companion along with Ino and Shikamaru standing there, all of looking at him seriously and angrily.

"Dobe." He smirked. He expected them to try to help him get to the hospital, but nothing. They just stood there, staring at him to the point that he got irritated and walked right pass by them giving them a, "Hn" in response to their lack of action.

Ino turned around and examined him. He needed medical attention and quick. But before she was even able to open her mouth Naruto sped right by her, his fist in the air as he was about to launch a heavy blow on Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke turned around and his eyes widened. He knew he wasn't going to be able to dodge that blow, he barely had enough chakra to keep him at his feet!

Before he knew it though, the punched stopped at mere inches from his face. Naruto looked furious, "What the hell Shikamaru! The damn bastard deserves to be beaten to a pulp for what he did to us!"

'_Ah so that's why he's so pissed' _Sasuke thought.

"Specially Sakura…" That caught him off guard.

"How troublesome...I don't disagree of what he did was wrong, but he's in a terrible state as it is. Let your anger out on him once he's healed or just drop it all at once, it's not going to help Sakura anyways." Shikamaru said as he let go of Naruto's fist.

Sasuke just stared at the two. '_What the hell is going on? Where is Sakura anyways, above all people I would had thought she would be here at the gate…' _His thoughts came to an abrupt stop as Ino took him by the arm.

"You need medical attention, quickly." She said.

He yanked his arm away from her, "I can walk there myself" He hissed. Ino was taken aback but let him do as he pleased. Naruto and Shikamaru just shrugged and followed closely behind.

Sasuke dragged his aching body towards the hospital; the heat was getting to him. Almost at the hospital he began seeing double and then collapsed on the ground.

"People never listen." Ino said and picked him up, struggling. Shikamaru took note that Sasuke was a bit too heavy for her to carry for the rest of the way so he helped her out. She smiled in return, but he did not say anything. He was much too stubborn to say thank you, well at least to Ino.

Ever since Sasuke had left Ino had grown out of her fan girl stage and become more independent. She was hard working, caring, and very beautiful. Not that he would admit that to anyone, especially Ino. He just wished Sakura had done the same, move on. In a way, at the beginning, she did become independent when she became Tsunade-sama's apprentice. She became a highly respectable woman in Konoha that everyone admired; always giving a smile that only her real friends could notice was a facade. Deep inside everyone knew she was hurting. It affected her performance later on. She lost a couple patients for her deep thoughts, ruined prescriptions, and couldn't keep up with her promises. Then she shattered.

'_Wonder how Sasuke is going to take the news…_' Shikamaru thought.

They finally reached the hospital and walked through the hospital doors. The nurse at the desk eyes widen as she saw the Uchiha's beaten body. It wasn't that he was dying; he actually didn't have fatal wounds…close but not really. She was just shocked to see the Uchiha boy there in the flesh. Everyone either presumed him as dead or that he was never coming back to the village. Another shock of realization came to her. Her co-worker was in an asylum thanks to him. Immediately her look of shocked changed to anger, but as a nurse she had to call for help. "Yuki, Katari, Shizune!" The nurse yelled. Immediately the three came up.

"So he's finally here," Shizune said, "Yuki and Katari, put him on a stretcher and send him immediately to heal by our best, you hear me?" Both women nodded. "And you three Tsunade wants to see you right now at her office." They all nodded in response and headed off.

**xOxO **

Tsunade sat at her desk signing paper work and writing out mission scrolls. She sighed, "My job can really get boring sometimes…" Knocks were heard from outside her office door, "Come in." She said.

Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru entered her office. "Ah you are finally here. Did Sasuke arrive?" She asked. The three of them nodded simultaneously. "Good, was he injured badly, if not at all?"

"Some shallow stabs, broken arm, gashes, plenty of bruises and scratches. Maybe a cracked rib or two but that is all I could physically analyze." Ino responded, the Godaime just nodded.

"Very well then. As you may know, most traitors are executed or put in jail…" Naruto winced, "But since he was able to successfully kill two of Konoha's biggest threats he will be let off with little consequence. I still do not know myself what the consequence is since the elders and I have yet to come up with one in our next meeting, but I will need you to treat him like he was never gone, you hear me?"

"But-" Naruto began, but was cut off immediately.

"No buts. I know that you are all still very upset on what happened to Sakura, I am as well, but you have to understand that it was not his fault. Sakura is at fault with her own actions. It is not like Sasuke told her to do those things. Also, speaking of Sakura, which was another thing I needed to tell you. She woke up earlier this morning."

Ino and Naruto gaped, Shikamaru just kept a straight face. "Wait! How did she wake up? Is she OK? Was it a total misunderstanding and she came come home?" Naruto sped with a million questions, to be interrupted by Ino.

"Let her finish speaking!" She said.

"Fine" Naruto sulked, turning his attention back at Tsunade.

Tsunade cleared her throat before speaking, "Well unfortunately she woke up with another insane panic attack. The screaming was so loud that the nurses wanted to sedate her but since she has had already two of those shots in the pass week and if she had anymore if would affect her gravel. So they let her scream herself until she quieted down." She informed.

"How long did she scream?" Ino asked.

"Roughly 2 hours straight…" She answered. That statement caused Shikamaru to finally react. He winced. Two hours of screaming sounded horrific, he felt really bad for the nurses that had to deal with that and of coarse his friend.

"So when she actually did calm down, what did she do?" Ino asked again.

"There wasn't much she could have actually done. She was put in a straight jacket to prevent her from causing any harm to herself. Other than my assumption that is all the information I could give you for now other than that she can not have any visitors for the time being."

"What?!" Ino and Naruto yelled at the same time.

"Until she becomes a little more mentally stable, which I hope is soon, she is not to have any visitors other than the medical staff giving her medication and food." Ino thought of a plan but was immediately ruined by Tsunade's weird ability to know what everyone was thinking, "No Ino, you can not be part of the medical staff. Not only would you put yourself in danger but you would put Sakura in danger as well."

"Why?" Ino complained.

"Because right now Sakura's mental stability is very delicate. One thing could trigger a more powerful one. For example, if you recall when we first saw her at her apartment, she was seeing bloody figures. If she sees any of you and she sees it that way it would only hurt Sakura. Anymore questions?"

"What are chances that she will recuperate?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"I can not give you an exact accuracy but there is a good to none chance for her to gain mental stability."

"When do you think we will be able to see her?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe a month? I really do not know. I am not part of that department, so if you have any more questions or want more accurate answers I would go to Akita Sumenasi, she is in charge of the mental institution and is the head doctor taking care of Sakura right now." Tsunade said. All three of them nodded and she waved them goodbye.

**xOxO**

It had just been a couple of hours when they had put him in his room to recuperate. Most of the gashes and stabs were healed with no scars at all. His arm was put in a cast since all they could do was place them in the right place for it to heal. He has two broken ribs that they healed mostly, but the still bandaged him just in case.

He laid there staring outside the window, watching the academy children play ninja. It remind him of himself when he was younger. '_When everything was perfectly fine.'_ He sighed.

The door opened, but he did not bother turning around. He assumed it was a nurse, but when he heard the screeching of the chair next to him, he turned around. "Dobe." He acknowledged, but Naruto didn't say anything in return he just stared at him in disbelief.

A good ten minutes passed with nothing said, it was annoying Sasuke to no end so he asked him the question that had been bothering him for a while. "Where's Sakura?"

"Like you actually care!" Naruto snapped at him. Sasuke was taken a back, did something happen to Sakura? But why was he taking it out on him?

"Naruto, Where is Sa-"

"She's gone." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"She's dead?"

"No."

"She left Konoha?"

"No."

"Then how the hell is she gone?" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto took a deep breathe, "She's gone. She lost her touch with reality!" Sasuke looked confused. "She's in a mental ward!"

Sasuke gaped.

**XoXo**

**I like this chapter a lot. Not only has this been the longest chapter I have written for a multi-chapter but I just really got into typing it out!**

**Anyways my next update might not be as soon as previous times since I have some business to attend to :P But I will try to update as soon as possible!**

**Please review! It really helps me as a writer. I know people are reading this but I only get one or two reviews. Its upsetting, and I feel like I am doing a terrible job!**


	4. The Mission

**A/N: Make sure you review! **

**XoXo**

There was a long silence in the room. Naruto stared at his comrade's reaction and instantly felt guilty for being so harsh on him. He knew Sasuke cared about the pink haired kunoichi to a certain extent. If it wasn't love then it was fondness, friendship, and for him to find this out and been put to blame for it must had hit him hard.

"How?" The silence was broken. The Uchiha stared down at his feet blankly, thinking of any possible answers.

"She missed you and once everyone started assuming you were dead she became even more depressed," Naruto paused for a couple of seconds thinking of those days, "She stopped going to work, locked herself in her apartment. We tried to help her, but she wouldn't listen to us. We barely saw her go out. If she did it was a night before everything closed down in town and it was to buy food and…" He drifted.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto. He was avoiding Sasuke's gaze and looking down at his lap, "And?" Sasuke asked.

"And buying drugs." Naruto simply stated.

Drugs. Drugs. _Drugs._

The word rang in his head.

Sakura on drugs because of him? How could she be so stupid! She was just ruining her life! '_**But her life was ruined already when you left her'**_ his inner voice said.

Naruto began to speak again cutting him off from his thoughts.

"One day I was returning back from a mission with Sai, Ino, and Shikamaru. We were passing by her apartment as we headed to the Hokage's office for our report. That's when we heard screams coming from her apartment. We ran into her apartment and she was there in a corner bleeding from her wrists and screaming. We took her to the hospital. Tsunade-sama's diagnose was that she had taken an overdose on LSD." Naruto whispered the last part. Sasuke still looked confuse and as if reading his mind Naruto said, "It messed with her head, now she's seeing and hearing things."

Naruto stood up from his chair and walked towards the door. He looked back momentaritly and said, "By the way, I talked to Tsunade earlier. She said that she and the elders will have a meeting later tonight. You are going to be let off easy with a consequence."

"Hn." Naruto walked out the door leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

'_Sasuke-kun!'_

Sakura.

'_Baka! You could have really gotten hurt!'_

Was in a mental ward.

'_I love you more than anything!'_

Because of him.

**XoXo**

"So we are here today to discuss the subject of Sasuke Uchiha. He abandoned the village five years ago but returned just recently accomplishing the death of various dangerous Sound nin including Orochimaru and half of Akatsuki including his brother Itachi Uchiha. Both were very big threats to Konoha therefore as we settled a few days ago, that he will be let off with a consequence or mission. Anyone have any ideas?" Tsunade said looking at the Elder Council that was basically made up of Danzou and four other of age people.

One of them by the name of Haruka raised her hand, "Yes?" Tsunade asked.

Haruka stood up from her chair, "Well as for the mission. I still do not feel safe with him in the village and I don't think he should be let off the village for a while. So the consequence should be strictly within Konoha. That is all." she sat back down

"Let's put it up to vote. Who here thinks that Sasuke Uchiha should remain inside the village for a period of time?" Tsunade asked. All five of them raised there hand.

"I see then…" Tsunade said.

Danzou stood up from his chair, "Tsunade-sama, do to the circumstances I would like to propose an idea." He said.

"Yes, I am listening."

**XoXo**

Tsunade walked into her office bright in the morning the day after her conference with the Elders. They had finally had come to a decision on Sasuke's punishment. "Shizune! Please fetch me Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Sai please. It is very important and I need them to report here immediately!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama" Shizune bowed and then left the office.

The first one to arrive was Sasuke since he was still staying at the hospital just to make sure everything was OK. "Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Sit down. We have to wait for the others." He nodded and sat as instructed. Ten minutes later Naruto, Sai, and Ino walked in.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" They all chanted at the same time.

"OK let's cut right into the chase. Yesterday I had a meeting with the Elders and it was agreed within all of us that Sasuke is to remain strictly within Konoha boundaries for at the very least 6 months."

"What?!" Sasuke yelled in disapproval.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Since he is to stay inside Konoha, we all decided that your consequence, or might I say mission is to help out Sakura at the mental institution to regain her sanity back."

"What?!" Naruto and Ino yelled.

"How come he gets to see Sakura and we don't!" Naruto complained.

Tsunade twitched at the two ranting blondes. "If you would just listen to what I have to say!" They shut their yelling "As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted. Yes you will serve as help to Sakura regaining her sanity. Sasuke this is an A-Ranked mission and you are still considered a Genin. She has six months to recuperate or not her life and dreams will be shattered if she ever gains her sanity after. Any day after the six month period she will be automatically be put as disabled from working in the hospital or going on missions. All her hard work would be worth nothing. If you complete this, you will be officially promoted to Jounin. No exams, no nothing."

Sasuke nodded but asked, "Why me?"

The others nodded as well. It was a question that had been lingering in their minds as well. Tsunade sighed, "The only way Sakura will get back is if she is assured Sasuke is here and alive. If she realizes that then she is most likely to recover. Also Sasuke, I please beg of you. Do not make her upset in any way shape or form. Or I will personally drag you to your own jail cell. You hear me?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama" He replied.

"Very well then you are all dismissed." They nodded and walked out.

**XoXo**

All four of them walked outside, Sasuke ahead of them, ignoring their presence.

"Hey Sasuke!" Ino yelled. Sasuke did not pause but continued walking. Ino grew irritated and yelled out his name again. He stopped.

"If I find out that you mistreated Sakura or she's in a worst state than she is right now you will not have to worry about going to jail. I will personally kill you."

He smirked, "Hn." And walked away.

'_Sakura…'_

**XoXo**

**I'm such a bad author another short chapter and I really had high expectations on this one! Well anyways I know for a fact the next one is going to be 2,000+ words since it will be the first time Sasuke sees Sakura for a long long time.**

**Also just keep in mind the ages.**

**Sasuke is 19**

**Sakura is 18**

**Naruto is 19**

**Ino is 18**

**Sai is 20**

**Shikamaru is 19**

**These will be your main characters for the plot. Well, **_**for now.**_

**REVIEW!**


	5. Her Eyes Were Lost

**A/N: Please review at the end of chapter. Thank you.**

**XoXo**

'_**I'd do anything for you!'**_

Flashes of the rosette haired girl appeared in his head as he walked slowly back home. He had decided to sign out of the hospital early telling the nurses that he felt well enough and he really wanted to get back home. They agreed.

He approached the deserted Uchiha neighborhood, it felt emptier than usual. He guessed it was because since his main purpose in life was fulfilled there wasn't any reason for him to live. _'Liar, now its time to regain your clan!'_ His inner self said. Lately his inner self has been speaking out to him more than usual. Sasuke smirked at his thought.

He reached the abandoned Uchiha manor and opened the door. He expected the mansion to be full of dust and cobwebs but it surprisingly was clean. He looked around the mansion expecting it. Someone had definitely been in here since he was gone.

His eyes wandered took notice of a small pink paper at the top of one of the tables. He reached and picked it up. It was Sakura's handwriting.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_If you are reading this then you are finally home! Which makes me very happy. Well I have been looking out for you and I decided that if you did come back, you should home back with a nice clean home so I cleaned it for you! Please don't kill me for trespassing. I didn't mean bad!_

_Love,_

_Sakura._

So Sakura was the one that did this, he had to remind himself to thank her when she is better…

'_Damn Sakura…'_ he thought.

"_**Your mission will start as soon as you get out of this hospital."**_

'_Time to pay a visit'_

xOxO

He walked to the other side of town where the Konoha Mental Rehabilitation Center was located. It was a generally small place, since the bigger psychopaths were put in Suna. He was met by a middle aged woman at the front desk with brown hair and very tired eyes. "Welcome to the Konoha Mental Rehabilitation Center, how may I help you?" she recited her lines.

"Sakura Haruno." He simply stated. The woman checked through some files and found Sakura's.

"I don't think Miss Haruno is ready to have any guests at the moment, but if you fill out these papers we can make sure-"

"Sasuke Uchiha." He stated.

"Oh why didn't you say so! We have been expecting you! Ryoko!" She called out for the nurse, a few seconds later a young woman peered through the door.

"Yes Mizuki-san?"

"Take this young man to see patient Haruno in room I-9, standard procedures still apply." Mitzuki stated, Ryoko nodded in response.

"This way sir." Sasuke followed. They went through small rooms that looked like jail cells, but a little nicer. The inmates were mostly sane, they seemed just to be very emotional. After passing the jail cell looking rooms they reached a completely white area. The doors were padded with very small windows. _'This must be where they keep the crazy ones.'_

The nurse came to a halt and looked at Sasuke, "Alright, I'll need you to remove your shoes, any jewelry, weapons, belt, clean out your pockets, or anything else hidden and put it in this tray." Sasuke stared at her in disbelief; he was being treated like a criminal. He did it anyways. "Alright now let me see your fingernails." This was getting ridiculous. "Alright you are good to go, follow me." They reached room I-9 and the nurse unlocked various locks from the door and peeked her head through. Sakura was in a corner staring blackly at a spot on the wall, her eyes filled with tears.

"Sakura, you have a guest." Sasuke peered from behind her and looked at the fragile looking kunoichi. Sasuke's eyes softened when he saw her. He felt horrible looking at her in that state.

"I will leave. But please note the state she is in. Anything small thing can set her off into hysterics." Sasuke nodded and the nurse left, closing the door behind him.

Sakura didn't move she still kept staring at the wall, not acknowledging her guest. "Sakura." He softly.

"S-Sasuke?" Tears streamed down her cheeks, she still didn't look at him. It was like she wasn't in the room, but unconsciously speaking.

"Hn."

She turned her head and looked at Sasuke. They stayed quiet for a while until Sakura burst into laugher. It wasn't the sweet, happy laughing Sasuke was use to hearing. It was cynical. "You aren't Sasuke. Sasuke is dead silly! Went to meet up with the rest of the Uchiha's in hell!" She laughed even more. It sickened Sasuke.

He stood there frozen just watching her. The laughs died down and turned into sobs. "He left me. He left me all alone. All alone." She kept repeating while resting her head on her knees. Sasuke walked over to her but stopped as her head shot right back up. "Stay away from me." He ignored her and crouched down to meet he eye level.

"It's me Sasuke. I'm alive. I'm here. I am not leaving." She looked into his eyes for a second, her eyes softened as she stroked his cheek. He didn't move. For a second Sakura saw reality but was quickly overwhelmed with other images and she pushed Sasuke away. "Stay the fuck away from me!" She ran to the other side of the small room, when she turned around Sasuke wasn't there. She felt a breath in her neck and turned around to see Sasuke there. He held her wrists tightly. She fought against is grasp.

"Make me." He said. Sakura's eyes widened. She started screaming for help. The nurses came soon after opening the door to see Sakura kicking and punching Sasuke. _'I can't afford getting locked away, might as well look like the victim.'_

"What is going on here?" Akita Sumenasi, the head doctor in charge of Sakura, asked as Sakura was being pulled away from Sasuke. He had a couple of scratches and bruises but nothing too severe.

"I was just talking to her and then that happened." He said pointing at pink haired that was being put in a straight-jacket.

"Hm. Well I think you have exceeded your visit. Come back in a couple of days until she calms down" The nurse had led Sasuke to the door. He took one last look at her. She was tied up in the straight-jacket still squirming. The nurse that had brought him to the room earlier was holding a syringe. He winced as the doors closed shut in his face.

'_**On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now. I have family, and I have friends but if you're gone... To me... It will be the same as being alone.'**_

He walked back to the front desk and retrieved his stuff and headed to the Hokage's office.

XoXo

Naruto was at Ichiraku's eating a bowl of Tonkotsu ramen, rather slowly than usual.

"How is she?" Teuchi, the owner of the shop, asked, referring to Sakura. Naruto stopped staring at the bowl of ramen and looked at him.

"I honestly don't know old man. They aren't saying anything, and the dumb dobe is the only one that can visit her. Not even Tsunade can go!" the blond sulked.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure she'll be better in no time! Team seven will be back together eating ramen while getting on each others nerves in no time!" Naruto couldn't help but smile. He finished up his bowl of ramen and pulled out his frog wallet to find it empty.

He sighed. It was the second time this week, and he already owed him a lot of money. He looked up to give the old man the bad news when a hand reached up and gave the money to Teuchi, "H-here." It was Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?" He asked confusedly. Her face went crimson red.

"I-its n-nothing!" She played with her fingers.

"Arigato!" He smiled.

"H-how's Sakura-chan?" She asked. Naruto at the corner of his eye notice Sasuke walking in the streets towards the Hokage's office.

He grabbed Hinata's hand and led her threw the path towards Sasuke, "I don't know, but I know someone who might."

**XoXo**

**Finally updated! Been a bit busy with bowling, family problems and mid-terms that are coming up. Also, I made the huge mistake of posting another multi-chapter besides this one, so I have to update both.**

**If you had read my other story ****Konoha Cross Academy of Ninjas**** I might update tomorrow. I have most of the chapter done, but stopped writing it to finish this. If you haven't read it, I suggest you go read it! **

**Anyways I sorta like this chapter. Could had been longer but I got lazy. Too much stuff to do.**

**Please review!**

**And yay to SasuSaku and NaruHina moments!**


End file.
